Gone Gaga! (Rewritten)
by AlbertGurl
Summary: After the the Puzzle Freaks test out a youth gas in their new gas chamber, the Freaks end up becoming very cute, but mischievous babies. Only problem? The gas chamber itself has exploded and the footnotes of how to fix the chamber are hidden. It's up to guides Daryl, Charpes, Annie and Richard to take care of these pesky babies before they cause some serious trouble!
1. New Invention!

_**My apologies for not posting this much sooner! Even though this is short, the REAL suspense will come up in the next chapter, so PLEASE stand by for more "Gone Gaga!".**_

* * *

The Guides, Daryl, Charpes, Annie and Richard, drove down the hills leading out from Kaprycarri to Nyrd, where the Freaks resided. When they were in Kaprycarri, they had received news of the completion of a gas chamber the Freaks had finished installing and tested, so now they had to see how it worked. As they sped down the gravelly road, Daryl was lost in thought as she drove the van.

"So the Freaks finished this, 'gas chamber' recently, huh?" Daryl asked, glancing at Charpes, who was her nearest passenger.

"Y-Yeah," Charpes replied hesitantly, "Albert also told me it malfunctioned on the second try, but it's working better now, thanks to Bird, who found the chamber's kink."

"Hope he wrote down how he manged to repair it..."

"Why?" Richard asked, scooting closer to the driver's seat, "Jus' 'cause you love those guys to a special degree and would risk trying out yourself for their sake?"

"No!" Daryl snapped, "I want notes on how repair it in case it malfunctions again."

"Oh.."

"But you ARE right about my unconditional love for 'em though."

"I wonder how it works." Annie said, "I really wanna know!"

"Well hold on to your butts," Daryl said, pushing the gas pedal harder, "'cause we are one step closer to finding out!"

In just a matter of seconds, the van sped through the roads and to the Freak House.

* * *

Albert paced impatiently back-and-forth in the living room. As the scientist did this, Bird sat in his comfortable chair, reading his books and periodically watching his comrade. After a few minutes, Bird finally had the urge to ask Albert what he was excited about.

"Hey Al?" Bird asked as he closed his book, "What're ya so impatient about? You've been walkin' back-and-forth for almost an entire hour!"

"I can't help it, Bird." Albert said sitting down on the couch next to Bird, "I'm just excited to show the Guides the gas chamber. I'm sure they're excited too and they very badly wanna see it. I mean, that IS why they said they'd be here in a bit, right?"

"Well yeah, but what if there's gonna be another kink like last time?"

"Don't worry, I've made sure the computer is safe from malfunction and the chamber won't fall apart. Everything's under control now, so there's no need to worry about that."

Although he knew Albert was being honest, Bird was still not convinced that the chamber was one-hundred-percent safe to use as of yet, but because the Guides were coming soon and they anticipated in seeing the chamber in action, he had no choice but to go with the flow.

"Okay then, if you say so." Bird said, returning to reading his book.

* * *

After a short while, the Guides arrived and were waiting in anticipation at the door. Daryl knocked on the door, only to get an immediate answer from Bird(who they had learned not to be afraid of anymore) and the monster had guided them to the living room.

Noticing the fancy décor and wallhangings, Daryl nodded in approval.

"I see you managed to get those well-deserved riches from the Chasm." Daryl said.

"Yep, we did." Bird replied, "Took a good long day of puzzle solving and dangerous quests. In the end, it was all worth it."

Albert emerged from upstairs, wearing his finest lab coat and black, rubber gloves.

"Well well," Bird said, "lookin' fancy for the Guides, I see."

"Never mind the official attire for now," Albert replied, "for now, we worry about what we had tested the other day. Now, previously..."

From the look in Albert's protected eyes, Daryl could see the anticipation and a little bit of uncertainty. As Albert spoke, Daryl thought, "I can tell he's antsy to try this... 'new machine' out, but I have the creeping feeling that something WILL eventually go wrong."

"...and when we managed to solve the problem, we removed the chemical from our sstems and made sure our DNA was completely devoid of the chemical, once we fixed the chamber's computer." Albert finished.

After taking in a deep breath, Albert put his hands together and asked, "Shall we begin?"


	2. The Accident

The Guides and the Freaks gathered down at the lab, where they saw a shiny, tall and sturdy gas chamber. This was the exact same gas chamber Albert spoke of. It looked very sturdy and could hold together okay, but Daryl was still unsure of how well it would work.

"And this, my friends," Albert started in a calm and confident voice, "is the new gas chamber! Like I have said before, I have made sure it was free of any bugs it might have and made sure that it would hold together, whether or not it malfunctions. Let's begin."

From a cabinet, Albert pulled out a couple flasks, one that had a dark purple fluid with a label having a picture of the word "age" and an arrow pointing upwards, another that had a pink fluid that had the same label as the dark purple fluid, but instead of pointing up, the arrow on the label of this flask was pointing downward.

"To begin," Albert started as he poured the purple fluid into the chamber's funnel, "we will test this aging fluid that a colleague of mine provided to me and we will see if it will turn us older. Now, I am going to get my journal to write this down in."

"Why didn't you get it earlier?" Bird asked in confusion.

"I was busy getting dressed, that's all."

"Ooo-kay then."

"Can we use the bathroom or get a drink before we start the experiment?" Chubchub asked, "I've been needing to use the toilet since before we got down here."

"I mean, why not?" Doc asked, "I'm thirsty and I wanted to drink the rest of the bubble cider."

Although annoyed, Albert heaved a sigh and said, "Ugh, okay fine, but be quick though!"

Even from as far as he was from the kitchen to the laboratory, Albert could smell freshly brewed coffee from afar.

"Mmm," Albert said as he rose from his seat, "That coffee smells good... Maybe we'll have a bit of coffee, use the bathrooms and uh, do what we need to before we get started."

"Okay!" Chubchub said, eagerly climbing up the stairs.

"You comin' along to get coffee?" Charpes asked Daryl and Annie.

"Nah," Daryl said, "we're gonna stay here 'til you get back."

"Okay then."

After the Freaks, Charpes and Richard left the lab, Annie and Daryl were left alone. After seeing Albert pour the aging fluid into the funnel, Annie felt VERY annoyed. She stood up from her seat and opened the funnel's hatch and extracted the aging fluid back into its original flask. Daryl noticed Annie do this and inched closer to her.

"Hey!" Daryl whispered, "What're you doing?"

"I'm putting the youth stuff into the funnel!" Annie replied.

"Why?"

"Because seeing him put the 'turn-you-older' stuff in there drove me crazy! Al said earlier that the machine makes anything put into the funnel highly concentrated, and that made me think that they'd turn into extremely old men when this happened! So, I'm putting this stuff in there so they won't experience that!"

"Well, now that you mention that, I guess you're bright to do that... otherwise, they'd probably forget what they were doing in the first place."

"See Daryl? Am I clever or what?"

With a shrug, Daryl replied, "I guess."

Closing the funnel's hatch, Annie felt better. Moments after Annie replaced the fluid in the funnel, the Freaks and the men returned.

"Still can't believe the odor that you produced, Bird!" Charpes grumbled, "That was disgusting!"

"Hey, we all have to cut some cheese sometimes!" Bird snapped.

"Besides," Albert added, "all the windows are open and the wind is blowing, so the stench will go away."

"Yeah, Dr. Claude!"

Just before Albert could say anything, he heard the girls giggle at this remark. The Freaks knew that Daryl and Annie found these kinds of remarks funny, so they didn't mind if the girls laughed at them.

"Anyways," Albert said, "is everybody ready now?"

"Yes!" Bird replied.

"Yeah!" Doc replied.

"Yeah!" Chubchub replied, "I went to use the bathroom, so I feel better now!"

"Good." Albert said with a nod, "I have the aging fluid ready, so all we have to do is step in the machine and press the button!"

One by one, each Freak stepped inside the chamber. Bird went in first, then Albert, then Chubchub and last was Doc. Before he hurried in, Doc pressed the button to close the chamber and release the vaporized fluid. But instead of turning older, they were actually turning YOUNGER! They then realized what was really going on and why they were turning younger as each second went by. And before the vapor diminished, a red light came on and an alarm sounded off.

Outside the chamber, the Guides were desperately trying to open the chamber's door.

"Come on, open it!" Daryl shouted as she, along side Richard, Charpes and Annie pulled at the door.

Finally, the door opened and thick white smoke came out.

"G-Guys?" Daryl asked, "Bird? Al, Chubs, Doc?"

The Guides were shocked by what they saw after the smoke diminished; The Freaks had been turned into babies!

Annie unvelied her eyes, only to see the Freaks, who had been turned into babies. She couldn't resist how cute they were and shrieked because of how cute they were and took them into her arms. The Freaks didn't mind her doing this, because they liked Annie's cheerful nature. While Annie cuddled with the Freaks, Charpes checked the computer, only to find that it was unresponsive.

"Oh dear, this is bad!' Charpes exclaimed, "The computer's all backed up!"

Charpes shouting caught the Freaks' attention, alongside Annie's. She turned around and stood up, with two Freaks in each arm.

"Wh-what?" Annie asked, "What did you say?"

"I said the computer's backed up!" Charpes shouted again.

"I knew this was gonna happen!" Daryl grumbled, "I just knew it, somehow! But, how'd the computer get stopped up too?"

"I guess whatever happened inside the chamber made it overheat and stop working. Something obviously went wrong in there."

"Clearly. Well troop, looks like we're gonna have to deal with these four. But how're we gonna set them up?"

"Set what up?" Richard asked.

Daryl shook her head in disapproval. Richard may have been very wise when it came to mechanics, but he wasn't very smart when it came to Daryl's subtle hints.

"Set these four up with the ideal furnishings." Daryl replied.

It took Richard a second before he finally realized what Daryl was saying.

"Ohh no!" Richard shouted, "You are NOT making me touch a baby! You are SO not making me put a diaper on 'em! Uh-uh! You KNOW how much I dislike children, I can only imagine how these four are gonna be!"

"Oh, but you are, Richard," Daryl replied with an intimidating tone, "You WILL help us. As your commander, I order you to help us out. Or ELSE!"

Though he was barely phased by Daryl's intimidating tone, Richard heaved a sigh and groaned, "Fine, you win. But you are NOT making me touch them!"

"Good." Daryl said with a nod, "Now, how are we gonna get some baby stuff without anyone getting suspicious?"

"Albert DOES have that baby bag," Annie thought, "I'm sure that has enough baby stuff to get us started. Plus, he also has that baby furniture he used for Doc when he adopted him... yeah, that'll work out nicely!"

"Hey Daryl!" Annie exclaimed, breaking Daryl's speech.

This caught Daryl's attention and she asked, "Yes?"

"I just remembered something!" Annie replied, "Albert told me once that he had a bunch of baby furniture in the back room. You know, the stuff he used for Doc when he was little?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah, I remember now!"

"Plus, he has that baby bag full of stuff he uses to babysit his colleague's babies, so we're pretty much set!"

Approving of Annie's suggestion, Daryl said, "Good thinking! Time to get Richard onto his mission..."

* * *

After a long while of cleaning out the game room and moving the furnishings, the Guides brought in a crib, a cradle and a stroller, all in which were used for when Albert was first taking care of Doc. These were the only things they could use for ideal beds, but the Freaks didn't mind, since there were only three things they could sleep in, as their own beds were much too big at this time and since they shared a bed before, it made things better. In the while that the Guides were cleaning out the game room, Charpes had found a box of baby toys and the Mystery Die, which for some reason, had turned into a clear rattle, with the die inside.

After a couple hours, the game room was converted into a nursery and the Freaks were comfortable. Daryl, Charpes and Annie watched as the Freaks tried to get adjusted to their new nursery.

"It looks good." Charpes said, "And they look happy."

"Indeed!" Annie added, "And thanks to finding those books, I can figure out what it is that they'd be crying for."

"Yes." Daryl said with a nod, "and since they like you better than they do Richard, and you like them, I think you'd be an appropriate babysitter."

"Yes! And I love babies, so I'll try to enjoy this!"

Knowing Annie's love for children, Daryl knew that Annie would get adjusted to tending to the Freaks in their baby bodies and she nodded.

"Anyways," Daryl said, "I think I might have a doze, I'm actually kinda tired."

"Me too." Charpes added with a yawn, "D'ya mind if I sleep with you?"

"Not at all!"

"Okay!"

"I'll watch over them while you're snoozing." Annie said.

"Okay." Daryl said, reassured of Annie's watchfulness.

After Daryl and Charpes went upstairs, Annie felt she had to make the Freaks some food. Before she left for the kitchen, she turned around and asked the Freaks, "Would you guys be okay until I get back?"

The Freaks nodded and Annie smiled at them before leaving. This was the perfect time for them to figure out what had happened earlier. When they tried to talk to eachother with the Guides around, the Guides heard only baby babbles, with eachother, they could understand these babbles.

"Okay, how'd we get younger?" Bird gurgled.

"Someone obviously switched the liquids before we got back!" Albert replied, "I'm kinda guessin' it was Annie, even though Daryl does silly stuff... but still, I think it was Annie."

"Why'd she do that?" Chubchub burbled, "We would've been okay either way... maybe she thought we'd be all uh, forgetful and stuff."

Albert thought this reply through and replied, "Maybe you're right. Maybe she did switch it for our safety."

"Better to be safe and young than old and forgetful." Doc said.

"Precisely!"

After a moment of silence, the Freaks heard a faint hiss and the breaking of wind. Bird, realizing what had just happened, covered his now-soiled diaper in embarrassment.

"Whoops," Bird mumbled, "I forgot."

He looked up at Albert, whose eyes were filled with embarrassed tears, as he had wet himself.

"You too, huh?" he asked Albert, "It's gonna be even worse for you."

"I KNOW!" Albert shouted, "I hate gettin' dirty! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!"

Knowing what happened, Albert was so embarrassed that he started to cry. Bird still covered his diaper, but after a moment, the reek began to get overpowering, so he covered his nose.

"Oh man," Bird mumbled, "that's MUCH worse then I remembered!"

"Tell me about it!" Chubchub squeaked, covering his face with a nearby blanket, "You were really gassy earlier, too!"

"Guess I'm payin' the price for eatin' those stinky beans this morning."

Hearing the loud cries, Annie entered the room in an instant.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

After she knelt down, Annie immediately noticed the overpowering smell of Bird's diaper.

"Oh my goodness!" Annie exclaimed, " _You've_ obviously soiled yourself! What about you, Albert?"

She checked Albert's diaper, noticing the warmth it had and how heavy it felt.

"Yep." she said, "Looks like you two need to your diapers changed. I know just what to do."

Reaching in the baby bag, Annie pulled out a plastic sheet and laid it on the floor, talcum powder, a container of wipes and two fresh diapers. As Albert was still crying, Annie reached for a blue pacifier and put it into his mouth, instantly silencing him. The feeling of suckling on a pacifier felt good, so Albert felt relieved.

"Alright Birdy, you first." Annie said as she set Bird on the changing mat.

Bird didn't like the idea of being changed by a girl, but since he found it difficult to walk at this time, he had no choice but to allow Annie to change his diaper. Annie hummed a song she knew Bird liked as she cleaned him, applied powder and fastened the diaper onto the monster. Being in a fresh diaper felt much better, so Bird giggled delightfully.

"See Bird, that wasn't so bad!" Annie cooed, "Now to change Albert."

Bird obediently crawled off the mat for Annie to place Albert into it. Like Bird, Albert felt uncertain, but the pacifier she gave him made him feel better. He somehow felt comfortable knowing Annie would clean him up too. After just a moment of being lost in thought, Annie patted the clean diaper, saying, "There, all done!"

Albert jumped a little after Annie spoke. She had clearly startled him, but by accident.

"Oh, did I startle you?" Annie asked, "Sorry Al! I prepped some food, if you guys are hungry!"

The Freaks cooed, chuckled and smiled, knowing they were going to eat soon. Annie left the room for a moment to bring them bottles of food. Since Doc was clearly the youngest, Annie supported him in her arms and fed him, while the others held their bottles up without difficulty. It felt strange to be eating pureed food, but they knew that leftover meatloaf, asparagus, mashed potatoes and green beans being ground up into liquid was better than store-bought baby food, plus, it tasted good, so in just a matter of minutes, they finished their meals. And belched without needing help. After eating, they began to feel sleepy, so Annie put Bird into the crib, Albert into the cradle and Doc and Chubchub into the stroller. It didn't take much for Bird, Chubchub and Doc to fall asleep, but Albert began to whimper, so Annie rocked the cradle to help him sleep and after a moment, he was finally asleep.

Before she left the room, Annie whispered, "See you when you wake!" before closing the door.


End file.
